


Gambling with your Heart

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Enchanted Jae's monthly drabble challenge July 2012</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gambling with your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Enchanted Jae's monthly drabble challenge July 2012

You look at your ring, the simple platinum wedding band and then think about that wonderful blue diamond that Bosco bought and which is being sized for you. He hadn't even been thinking marriage, just about you. You glance over at him and wonder. Did you just make a mess of things? Something about this feels right, even as you've been hurled from one experience to another on this trip. Bosco sleeps on, oblivious. You feel his seed trickling from you and you're not worried that you both haven't been using birth control. It feels right. You know you must be insane for thinking this, Emily is almost out of the house, but you would love to have Bosco's baby.   
This whole experience started when Swersky decided that Bosco wasn't quite ready to be put back on the street and that he needed a break to continue to recover. You had been working and shooting with him and you know that he has had to retrain himself how to shoot and it's taking a toll on him. Plus, there's something that Cruz is involved in and Swersky is nervous about it. So he decided that you and Bosco need to attend a police convention in Las Vegas. Away from whatever might be coming down. Away from the stress of Bosco retraining. And after those Vampires attacked Emily, she decided to go stay with Fred for a few weeks. She knew that part of it she brought on herself by lying to me, but thank goodness that Bosco was home and asleep in the spare bedroom. When they all came in, he called 911 and then came out with his gun drawn. That David, Dante kid completely flipped out and now he's in Bellevue and the rest of them were arrested for trespassing, for coming into the apartment. Emily freaked and went to stay with Fred for a few weeks and Swersky decided to send you and Bos to this convention.   
On the plane here, Bosco taught you to play poker. When you got to the hotel, you were delighted to find that the convention didn't even start until Monday. It was now Friday, which meant you had the whole weekend to relax. You both are dismayed to find that there is only one room but it is a large one and has both a bed and a large couch. Bosco gallantly says he will take the couch. You kind of wish he wouldn't, because you wouldn't mind him in the bed with you, but you don't say so. You suck in your breath.   
The two of you decide to go downstairs and gamble. You put on a green shirtwaist dress, cut low in the front. Bosco's eyes look like they're going to pop out of his head, and he offers you his arm as you go down. First you decide to go and play poker since Bosco just taught you. To your surprise, you win 1500. Bosco is playing at another table and you decide to quit while you're ahead. Bosco is gambling at another table and you go over and sit down next to him. He has a huge pile of chips next to him, which means that he's won big, too. He smiles as you sidle up and he quits after the next hand.   
“Hey, Faith, “ he smiles. “I won 6000.”  
'Wow, Bosco, “ you say and then you tell him how much you won. You go to the bar and you both order drinks and you're feeling pretty happy. Until you have to go to the bathroom. You come out and find that Bosco has been occupied by someone. A very definite someone with bleach blonde hair and big fake tits. Fake Tits has plastered herself around Bosco and he looks far too content.   
“I'm ready to go to dinner, now, Bos, “ you say as you come up on the other side of him. He tears his eyes away from her chest and looks over at you.   
“Give me just one second, Faith, “ he says.  
“NOW!,” you order. He gets up with a sheepish grin at Fake Tits and leaves with you. Just to make sure she gets the message, you slide an arm around his waist on the way back to the Elevator. To your surprise, he puts his arm around your waist, too. When you get to the elevator, you go even further and wrap both arms around him. He just pulls you tight against him and you can feel his erection.   
“You drive me crazy when you order me around, “ he whispers in your ear. “If you think that we're not having wild passionate sex when we get back to the room, you've got another think coming.”  
“Good, “ you whisper back and pull him closer. He feels so good, so solid. The elevator arrives and when it does, he's all over you, kissing you.   
“What about dinner, “ you gasp when you come up for air. You really are kind of hungry.   
“We'll order room service, “ he breathes, kissing your neck. “After.”  
The elevator door opens and he practically drags you to the room. Then you get inside and you're both on that big bed and the fun really begins.   
You realize very quickly the reason that Bos got so much action all the years you were riding together. Bosco is awesome in bed. You have never met anyone so focused on your pleasure. He makes you come three times before he's actually inside you. Then he rolls over on his back, whispering, “Ride me,”. It is so good, so perfect. He sits up and kisses you, his hands everywhere and his mouth on yours. You can't help it, you whisper,” I love you so much, Bosco.” and to your delight he murmurs back, “ Good. I love you too, Faith. So much, “ his voice trails off and you kiss him and then your world explodes and he pulls you close and you both drift off to sleep. 

 

 

Bosco  
Bosco woke up the next morning before Faith. He couldn't believe it. Things had been rather tense between them. He suspected that even Swersky picked up on it and that was why he sent them here. Bosco shifted out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When he got back, Faith was still asleep so he left her a note that he was going for a walk and then he left the room. He had deposited his winnings and was carrying his debit card. He walked around, looking at the various shops. Then he came to an old, dilapidated pawn shop. Just out of curiosity, he wandered in. He saw lots of gold jewelry. He thought that lots of people would pawn their stuff to gamble. Then a ring caught his eye. It was the setting. He had seen Faith rave about a ring in a setting similar to that once. She called it an art deco setting.   
“How much for that ring, “ he asked.   
The man behind the counter yawned and said, “ Sapphire. 500. “  
“Fine, “ Bosco handed over his wallet and the man wrapped the ring up. When Bosco got back to the room, Faith was laying in bed watching television.   
“Hey, “ she greeted him. “I was hungry so I ordered breakfast. “  
“There's a buffet downstairs. I can go down there and get food. “  
“Where were you?”  
“I just went for a walk, “ said Bosco. “I have a present for you. “ He showed her the package with the ring. She unwrapped it.   
“Oh, Bosco, “ she threw her arms around his neck. “It's beautiful. “  
“I remembered that you wanted a ring like that once. Isn't it an art deco setting?”  
Faith smiled at him, surprised that he remembered something like that.   
“I did, “ she said.   
“It's just a sapphire, but I wanted it for you. “  
Faith put it on but it was too big for her finger.   
“It's beautiful, “ she said again. “What does this mean, Bos?”  
“It means that we aren't riding together anymore. I am staying in your apartment and I never want to leave. “  
“Do you want to get married?”  
At this, Bosco looked uncertain. “I don't know, do you?” he asked her.   
“I just got out of a bad marriage, “ said Faith. “I don't know that I would want to do that again.” She idly ran the edge of a ring over glass was was surprised when a scratch appeared.   
“Bos, “ she breathed. “This is a diamond.”  
“Are you serious?”  
She showed him the scratch.   
“The guy at the store said it was a sapphire. Obviously he didn't have a clue.”  
Bosco smiled at her. “Maybe it's fate. I didn't meant to give you a diamond, but I did. Maybe we should get married.”  
Faith looked wary, but she came into his arms willingly enough. After another round of lovemaking, they were both dozing in bed.   
“Maybe we should get married, Bos,” said Faith.   
“Yeah?”   
“Maybe, “ said Faith. “Let's go gamble some more and see about getting the ring sized.”  
TBC


End file.
